Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid! (Making Lemonade With Tohru!)
by lolipatrol
Summary: Kobayashi helps Tohru make lemonade! Ecchi scenes deemed too 'inappropriate' for my K rated story 'Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid! - Visiting Tohru's World' Rated M for obvious reasons (suggestions/ideas welcome)!
1. Chapter 1

**Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid! (Making Lemonade With Tohru!) - Chapter 1: Kobayashi 'helps out'!**

**AN: Story continued on from 'Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid! - Visiting Tohru's World'. Thought I would make a new story for all the lemon scenes to retain that holy K rating. You WILL get a boner, or if you're a female, heck if I know what will happen. Maybe you'll eat chocolate. You have been warned.**

Tohru lifted one leg over the other, and allowed her panties to drop loosely onto the carpet. That was it. The last piece of fabric (or scales for the lore-anal fans out there) which clung to the maid was off; and Kobayashi couldn't stop staring.

This may be the first time that she had seen Tohru completely naked. Well, maybe not the first time, but she was drunk the past ten times or so, so it didn't count because she couldn't remember a thing.

But now that she was half-sober, she had completely lost herself in the beauty of her maid, presenting herself right in front of her. How the perfect model of a female human being; long, red-yellowish hair, naturally-large breasts (double-d's to be precise) and child-bearing hips; was shaped from a dragon, was beyond her comprehension. Kobayashi had long figured, that if Tohru in human form was so gorgeous, then her in dragon form would be equally as attractive. To other male dragons, at least.

And now she was about to do something which she thought would never, **ever** happen in her lifetime.

"O-O-Okay...Uhh...now...lie down on the bed...," Kobayashi incomprehensibly stuttered. Her brain had shut down from the view she was getting.

"...am I...acceptable...? Kobayashi-san?," Tohru sheepishly said, covering her large breasts with her forearms.

Kobayashi gulped and wiped the sweat off her face. Nervously, she sat down on her bed, and pat the middle of the bed.

"Y-Yes...now, come and lie down...Tohru-chan...," Kobayashi assured.

"Hai..."

Tohru ambled to the bed and sat down next to her mistress.

Kobayashi raised the pink object to their chests, so the both of them could see it fully.

It was resting in her open palms, lining up nicely with the length of them too. "Tohru," Kobayashi said, trying to maintain her usual nonchalant demeanor. "This is called a...a d-dildo."

"A dil...do?," Tohru repeated back.

"Umm...yeah. A dildo..."

"O-Oh."

The two of them looked up at each other, in anticipation of their next words. Or rather, their next actions, which would be interesting to see.

"Where do you put it...?," Tohru asked quietly. "Y-You know...to..."

Kobayashi sighed. "Lie down and I'll show you."

"Y-Yes, m-master..."

Both their faces could not stop burning, given the highly erotic nature of the situation which they were placed in. Kobayashi didn't know what to think. All she wanted was a nice, warm day off under the kotatsu, sleeping off the hangover from yesterday.

But here she was, after Tohru got 'curious' about her personal toys, about to pleasure her. She could not be more happier, or more curious to say the least, of course. But there was a thought in the back of her head which screamed 'this was wrong'.

"Tohru-chan..," Kobayashi sweetly called. "Can you...open your legs for me?"

"H-Hai..!"

As her legs were slowly parting, she was shaking in pure anxiety. Kobayashi could see her gripping the bed sheets with her life, and began to gently caress parts of her naked body to sorta calm her down.

Audible sighs of relief could be heard from down there, which encouraged Kobayashi to continue. With her dominant hand, she slowly began caressing the outside of her lady-parts as well, which instead of resulting in sighs of relief, resulted in a small, cute moan from Tohru, as well as her legs tensing around Kobayashi's neck.

She held onto her maid's smooth thighs, and continued caressing the entrance of Tohru, just to get her used to the foreign feeling of being touched 'down there'.

"Ohhh...M-Miss...Koba...yashi...," Tohru quietly moaned. "W-W-What...is happening...?"

"I'm pleasuring you, Tohru..," Kobayashi said quietly. "Just...relax. Okay?"

"Hai..."

While it did seem like Miss Kobayashi had lots of experience, it could not be more false. She had no experience. What she was doing now was based off of what she herself liked when she touched herself. Tohru liked it too, by the sounds of it.

The moans got louder as her master began entering her delicate womanhood with her fingers, spilling love fluids onto the bed sheets in the process.

"Oh...my...Gods...I-It feels so...," Tohru incoherently mumbled.

"...good?," Kobayashi asked while looking up at her maid's sweating face.

Kobayashi could see Tohru nodding her head repeatedly and biting her lips as well.

"Okay then...I'm going to use the dildo now...," Kobayashi gently said. "Ready, Tohru...?"

"Y-Yes...please do..," Tohru moaned.

Kobayashi remembered from her first experience with the thing and proceeded with the knowledge in mind. Slowly at first, and leave it in there for the walls to 'settle' for a bit, before going full rapid-mode.

"Mmmm...itai..!," Tohru winced as the dildo was halfway through.

"S-Sorry!," Kobayashi yelped. "Should...Should I-"

"No, it's...okay now...," Tohru said resting her head back on the pillow. "J-Just...please continue..."

"...alright..."

It didn't take much effort to slide the full length of the toy in, due to the amount of lubricant which was being produced by Tohru.

"_She must be __**really**__ horny, huh?,_" Kobayashi thought as she slowly went back and forth.

"Aaahh...! K-Kobayashi-san! It...feels...so...good!," Tohru panted between thrusts.

Kobayashi looked down at her groin and noticed that it too was very damp; turns out it was very arousing hearing her name being called out like that. She took her left hand off of Tohru's thigh and began pleasuring herself, staring at the repetitive bouncing of her maid's perfect boobs.

The two felt...wonderful. It must have been all that sexual tension building up which made it feel this way.

"Kobayashi-san! Kobayashi! I-I feel something weird..! W-What's happening..?," Tohru moaned quickly while being penetrated by her master.

"Just...wait...," Kobayashi moaned, penetrating herself too. "W-We're both...gonna...cum..."

Tohru held tight onto Kobayashi's head, which was rested on her belly, while she increased the rate of penetration. The sound of wet sloshing and Tohru's comprehensible moans echoed throughout the room, and you could even make out the small moans of pleasure from Kobayashi, who was drooling on Tohru's belly. The two had reached their peak.

"Oh...Tohru...are..you there yet?," Kobayashi moaned, eyes half-lidded.

"**Ah...!**," Tohru squealed. Her mouth remained open and she was frozen in place for a moment, presumably drowning in pleasure from the orgasm. Kobayashi had done her the courtesy of not ramming her with the dildo while she came.

Shortly after, Kobayashi felt Tohru's legs relax around her neck, and she heard her exhale a large breath of satisfaction.

"H-Heh...no warning huh...? Tohru...," Kobayashi murmured. She too was a bit drunk from her orgasm.

"...sorry...first...time...," Tohru murmured back, her breathing returning back to normal.

"Well...how was it..?," Kobayashi asked. "...Tohru?"

She lifted her sweaty head off of Tohru's belly and looked up at her face. She had passed out from the sex. Makes sense, considering its her first time.

"_Goodnight...my Tohru,_" Kobayashi thought before passing out in her arms too.

**AN: Leave a review if you got slightly aroused from this. You degenerates. I spent an hour on this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid! (Making Lemonade With Tohru!) - Chapter 2: A Reward For Tohru's Master! (Yet another sex scene)**

**AN: This happens the night after Kobayashi saves the village from the Chaos Faction; go check it out on my page for the whole story.**

Disrupting the quiet and peaceful night was the sound of a door slamming open. A certain red-haired human stumbled inside, with her maid ravenously making out with her. She had struggled to even lock the door, due to how forcefully Tohru was kissing her.

Tohru pushed her master onto their bed and began crawling on top her, desperate to please her master.

"Kobayashi-san...," Tohru breathed next to her masters neck. "Are you ready for your reward..?"

"Ye-Yes...p-please...," Kobayashi stuttered. She was struggling to think clearly, what with a horny dragon kissing her exposed neck.

She didn't think much of course, (as she usually did) of the noise, or the morality of the situation, but instead simply closed her eyes and allowed her loyal maid to pleasure her. And she was definitely doing a good job.

Tohru grew tired of slurping Kobayashi's neck and began undressing her master slowly, while making eye contact. Her half-lidded eyes were cloudy, and she was smiling seductively at the blushing Kobayashi, who was shaking in nervousness.

"Don't worry...master...," Tohru assured quietly as the hoodie was tossed to the side. "Just enjoy your reward..~"

Tohru loosened her tie and dress, so that her cleavage was revealed in a very slutty way. All Kobayashi could do was sweat and blush at the view, as her maid began gently playing with her breasts. Although they were small, the pleasure Kobayashi felt was beyond anything she could ever hope to achieve by herself when she did it.

"Mmmm...*gasp*...Tohru...!," Kobayashi moaned as her maid began sucking messily at her right breast, whilst playing with the left.

As you could tell, Tohru was _really_ horny.

She continued to play with Kobayashi's breasts, getting more and more aroused every time her name was called in her moans.

"O-oh my...T-Tohru-chan..."

Tohru giggled at her master's moans of pleasure and began to pleasure her even more. With her eyes closed, Kobayashi felt Tohru lick her way down her torso, leaving a trail of dragon saliva in the process. She had jolted a bit at this new sensation; she had been a bit saddened that she didn't experience this in high school.

She opened her foggy eyes to find Tohru pulling down her pants and panties. It took a while and was a bit awkward, but the tension made them both wetter than ever. Tohru tossed the clothing alongside the hoodie, and pulled back to take in the full glory of her master. Kobayashi was fully naked, closing her legs out of instinct while covering her breasts with her arms. She was getting redder by the moment.

"W-Well..?!," Kobayashi mumbled, agitated from the teasing. "W-what a-a-are you waiting f-for?"

"I'm just admiring you, Kobayashi-san~," Tohru giggled as she ran a finger down her master's belly. "It's not every day that I get to see you without your clothes on~"

"H-Hurry up!," Kobayashi whined. "P-Please..."

"Hai, Kobayashi-san..!," Tohru nodded before teasing her even further by slowly touching around her womanhood.

"Arrrrggghh...," Kobayashi vibrated in anger from the teasing.

Unexpectedly, Kobayashi forcefully rammed Tohru's head between her legs, making her sigh a breath of satisfaction. Looks like she didn't want to be teased any further.

Tohru's eyes widened from the action; her master was never that desperate. Nonetheless, with her head surrounded by Kobayashi's unusually soft thighs, she gave an experimental lick on her entrance, inciting a gasp from Kobayashi. Tohru enjoyed her master's taste and began naturally licking it as if it was a melting ice-cream.

"Ohh...Tohru...please...j-just...like that...," Kobayashi moaned, arching her back from the pleasure. Her hands were gripping the back of the maid's head, gently guiding her forward.

Tohru giggled as she stopped licking. "Like this, Miss Kobayashi?," she said asked innocently.

"Gggrrhhh...," Kobayashi growled as she angrily stared at Tohru's faux innocent eyes.

"Oh? What's wrong, Kobayashi-san...?," Tohru inquired, trying to maintain a straight face.

Kobayashi had enough. She suddenly jumped up onto Tohru, pinning her to the bed by both her wrists.

"Bad maid...!," Kobayashi growled with her face inches away from Tohru's. "You...you-"

"What did I do wrong, master?," Tohru giggled even with the dangerously horny redhead inches away from her. "W-Was the pleasuring not mmhh-!"

Tohru's spiel was silenced by Kobayashi, desperately ramming her mouth into Tohru's. She immediately closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Kobayashi's neck, engulfed in the heat and pheromones produced by her. They ignored the bangs against the wall from next door.

"Hey! Shaddup!"

Kobayashi slowly removed the tie from her maids chest as they were making out, and began to pin her arms on top of the bed. She pulled away from the kiss as she tied her maid's wrists to the headboard (which had bars on it), looking down at the vulnerable, half-naked Tohru.

"No...more...teasing...!," Kobayashi panted while she was riding her. "You're gonna be punished for that...Tohru..."

Tohru made a small 'eep' as Kobayashi whispered her name. She tensed her legs to try and stop her fluids from spilling onto the bed sheets, as she was so, ridiculously horny right now. Kobayashi had never been so dominant.

Tohru's dress was swiped off forcefully as she remained stiff in anticipation of what Kobayashi would do to her. Kobayashi parted her maid's sweaty legs and began to lightly circle around Tohru's entrance with one finger.

"A-Ahh..! K-Koba...yashi-san!", Tohru moaned as she gripped tightly onto the bars of the headboard. "Please...please...!'

Kobayashi giggled as she continued to tease her maid by slightly licking the sides of her thighs.

"K-OBAYASHI..!," Tohru half-yelled frantically, tugging at her restraints. "Y-You...!" Tohru couldn't find the right words to describe this.

"Y-You're teasing me?! R-Really?," Tohru whimpered, causing Kobayashi to grin in return.

"...It's your punishment...**Tohru**...," Kobayashi seductively said. She moaned her maid's name, causing shivers around Tohru's body. "Hmm...say you're sorry."

"...No!...Never!," Tohru proclaimed, shaking her head.

Kobayashi ever-so lightly brushed a finger across the wet entrance, which made Tohru gasp and arch her back in pleasure.

"N-Never..."

"Apologise~!," Kobayashi giggled playfully.

"I-I...*gasp* I'm sorry...! I'm sorry, Miss Kobayashi...!," she whimpered as a finger explored her before exiting quickly.

"Good maid...," Kobayashi mumbled. "I'll let you cum now..."

Without teasing, Kobayashi began fingering her in a steady, rhythmic motion, causing Tohru's breasts to bounce up and down erotically. With her other hand, Kobayashi also began to pleasure herself too, whilst staring at her moaning maid.

"Ah! Koba...yashi...san!," she yelled between thrusts.

"Tohru...oh my God...you're so fucking hot...," Kobayashi mumbled as she fingered herself rapidly.

"Kobayashi-san! I-I'm gonna-"

Kobayashi quickly quietened her down with a sloppy kiss as Tohru came. Her walls tightened around Kobayashi's finger, signifying an orgasm.

The two parted lips, and Tohru relaxed her body, giving a satisfied exhale. It was kinda awkward since Kobayashi was still fingering herself while making eye contact with Tohru.

"Heh-heh...need help with that, Miss Kobayashi..?," Tohru said already crawling on top of her.

With the help of Tohru, it wasn't long before Kobayashi had the most intense, powerful orgasm she has ever had in her life. Tohru was a bit surprised from the amount of fluids that was being excreted from her master, but she was glad that she relieved her sexual tension too. It would be the ultimate power move to stop right as she was about to cum (which Tohru had honestly thought about doing).

Kobayashi flopped down onto the bed, with waves of euphoria still pulsing throughout her body. Tohru also followed, flopping down next to her master.

"...my hero...," Tohru mumbled as she snuggled up close to the naked Kobayashi. "My Kobayashi..."

"...Tohru-chan...," Kobayashi mumbled happily (but tiredly). "...do I belong to you..?'

"Definitely!," Tohru chirped in her ear. "You'll always be mine...my master!"

"Hmmm...and you'll always be...my maid...," Kobayashi whispered as she drifted off into sleep.

**AN: Jesus Christ. I need to wash my keyboard. You poor thing.**

**You degenerates better leave a review. I hope I didn't spent two hours with lewd thoughts of Kobayashi for nothing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid! (Making Lemonade With Tohru!) - Chapter 3: Mia Join's Kobayashi's Party!**

**AN: If you don't know who Mia is, go back to my other story to catch up. She looks like Rika from SSSS Gridman. **

**Also sexual assault in this one. You have been warned.**

From the mansion to the city, Mia couldn't stop mumbling nonsense to herself. Common phrases she would mumble included: "_Stupid Kobayashi_" and "_Why'd it have to be her!_".

As you could tell, she was irritated. Irritated from the fact that the one person who never, ever wanted any part of this became the goddamn hero of the decade.

Meanwhile Mia was there, fetching groceries for a lord she hated, in a mansion she didn't belong.

"At least the weather's nice...," she muttered as she passed the gate surrounding Temes (pronounced Tames). "Would be better if the sun was up though..."

Mia knocked on at least ten shops throughout the evening, just as the shopkeepers were about to go to bed. The way they carried themselves as they retrieved their stock for her made Mia feel even more, like a piece of shit.

She knew that they were just annoyed at the time and not at her, but somehow she felt as if she stooped even lower than she already was on social hierarchy. On very top, there was Miss Kobayashi, smiling down at the very bottom, where peasants, magic addicts and Mia resided.

"Fucking Kobayashi...," she growled angrily as she hauled a week's worth of food back to the mansion. She had the bags slung over her back, like Santa Claus. It was extremely heavy, even with the limited magic she had learnt, but no matter. Her hatred for her mistress kept her going.

"Why'd it have to her...she doesn't even want to be an adventurer but **nooo,** looks like the Gods have-"

"Need some help with that miss?"

Instantly, her bags started to float slightly off her back, taking the stress off her fingers which were holding the handles. She looked up and saw a dimly lit figure of well-built man with a beard, holding out his glowing hand. Looks like he was using magic to help.

"No thanks," Mia growled as she stepped around him.

"Fine by me," he said but keeping a...well, lustful gaze on Mia. He looked left and right at his buddies who were also looking at Mia.

"Holy shit man!," one guy hushed. "D'you see that?"

"Yeah! Fucking hell..," the bearded guy grunted. "What a fine piece of ass..."

The other guy already began tailing Mia, and soon the other two followed like moths to a light. Even in the dark, dimly lit streets of Temes, they could make out the outline and figure of the maid's body as she quickened the pace a little.

"Fuck man, I'm so fucking hard..!," he huffed as they followed the now jogging Mia.

"_Shit, shit, shit, not again!,_" Mia thought as she turned the corner of a building. "_Fuck you fuck you...this time, I'll have a chance._" She pulled out a small, dark red crystal from her pocket and crouched down around the edge, waiting for her pursuers to follow.

As soon as they did, she threw the crystal at their feet, causing it to blow up; like a small frag grenade.

Except they were still standing.

"_W-What the hell?!,_" she though as she dropped her groceries.

She turned around to start running, but suddenly got tackled the same man she talked with.

"Now...now! That's...not...very nice...!," he grunted as Mia frantically flailed about in his scarred, muscular arms. The other two forcefully grabbed her legs and arms as they disappeared into a nearby alleyway.

Mia was now flailing about on the ground, with the bearded man pinning her down, and forcefully ripping her clothes off.

"Oh my fucking God...," one guy moaned as he began masturbating. "She's so fucking hot!"

"**Shut the fuck up you little slut..!**," he hushed angrily as he tore her maid outfit off bit by bit. The sounds of muffled screaming and clothes being violently ripped off could be heard echoing throughout the dark, damp alleyway.

With the use of magic pinning down her arms, the captor swiftly pulled out his erect manhood and began sliding it back and forth on Mia's belly, whilst the other two slapped and fondled her breasts. They were laughing and chuckling at Mia's desperate attempts off screaming for help; one hand over her mouth muffled it almost completely.

"*sniff*...ahhhh...we're gonna fuck you so hard pretty girl...and you're gonna fucking enjoy it...," he gnarled in Mia's ear. "Take care of our kids for us, would ya...hehehe...!"

"_Fuck NO! NONONONO...NOT AGAIN..!,_" Mia screamed internally. "_HELP! PLEASE!I_"

He pulled away from her ear and lined it on Mia's entrance and-

**_BANG!_**

The sound of a gunshot instantly sent the three rapists scrambling on the floor, pulling their pants up in the process.

"Get away from her," a stern female voice called out.

"FUCK YOU!," one guy yelled before holding out his hand.

Ice crystals began to form into ice spikes, about to launch from his hand before...

**_BANG!_**

The sound of a bullet shell could be heard clinging on the ground, only after the heavy thud of the rapist. His head was blown clean off, blood splattered on the boots of his allies.

"F-FUCK MAN!," one called out. "I-I've had enough of this shit!"

"You gonna let him get away with that?!," his friend angrily yelled as he shoved him aside and began throwing waves of fire towards the gunman.

**_BANG!_**

"_Fucking idiots._"

Another shell, another heavy thud. Two down and one more left. Although the last one didn't seem much a threat at this point.

The remaining rapist was shaking, looking up and down at his fallen comrades and the gunman in shell shock. He stumbled back against the wall and crouched down, arms over his head.

The gunman slowly walked up to him, ignoring the now fully dressed Mia who was panting against a wall.

"Apologize._**"**_ she demanded. "And maybe I'll let you live."

"Fu-Fu-Fuck...y-y-you..."

**_BANG!_**

With the pull of a trigger, parts of his head was shredded off, sending bits of brain and skull painted across the wall. There was now a chunk of his face that was missing, although it wasn't like it mattered. He's dead of course.

Kobayashi stared in thought at the dead body before kneeling down and touching him.

"K-Kobayashi-sama! W-W-What the **fuck** are you-"

"YEAH!," Kobayashi yelled as she pulled out a small flask from the dead bodies coat. "Finally..."

Mia simply stared in confusion, happiness and disappointment at Kobayashi, who had finished drinking the contents of the flask in about two seconds. Pretty sure it was full.

"...aw man...," Kobayashi muttered as she held the flask upside down.

"W-What in the absolute **fuck** is going on...," Mia muttered as she hugged her torso.

"Hmm...you've been saved from a gang rape?," Kobayashi said as she knelt down to meet her maids traumatized eyes.

Mia suddenly stopped hyperventilating and slowly looked up to meet her master's eyes.

"T-Thanks for that...a-a lot," Mia stuttered, quickly looking down at the floor.

...

"Want to come to my place?," Kobayashi asked after a while.

"Huh?"

Kobayashi smiled. She gently helped Mia up on her feet and wiped the dust off her.

"Come on," Kobayashi said. "Let's go."

* * *

All Mia could do is watch the ripples of the water form as Kobayashi gently washed her back with soap and warm water. It was like night and day. She had never taken a warm bath before, only when she was a kid.

"Kobayashi-sama...?," Mia softly spoke.

"Hmm?," Kobayashi hummed as she lifted up Mia's arm to scrub an armpit.

"Thank you."

"Y-Yeah...," Kobayashi replied awkwardly. She didn't know how to handle acts of gratitude; whether it was gift-receiving or acts of kindness or thank-yous.

"...y-you saved me just in time...y-you know...before..."

Mia swished her hand through the water idly.

"Oh...that's good."

"How did you know I was there? I-I'm sure you couldn't have...heard me...right?," Mia asked.

"I heard an explosion as I was coming home from the bar," Kobayashi said nonchalantly, as she continued scrubbing.

Somehow, Mia managed to form a genuine smile. She had almost been raped but yet she was smiling. There she was, saved by a...lazy, alcoholic loser who was scrubbing her back. The very person she was jealous of. Moments like these completely destroyed what Mia had once imagined Kobayashi to be: a confident, strong-minded and virtuous woman.

Who was she kidding.

"Hmhmhm...," Mia giggled, burying her face in her legs.

"What?," Kobayashi said.

"*sigh*...you know...Kobayashi-sama...you are not the person I expected you to be..!," Mia chuckled.

"H-Huh? What does that mean?," Kobayashi retorted, even more confused.

"All this time I was jealous of you...now...I think I pity you...!," Mia bantered as she stood up, exposing her naked body (Luckily the mist covered most of the important details).

"Mia! Sit back down!," Kobayashi demanded as she averted her eyes. She might have been slightly tipsy though, so she did take a second to stare at Mia's full glory.

"Kobayashi-sama...," Mia laughed quietly as she slowly sat back down. "You're a complete loser. You know that~?"

"Yeah, yeah...I know," Kobayashi responded, brushing it off like it was nothing. "But you're a loser too, since you were jealous of me. Right?"

"Hmm...hell yeah. I want to be **just** like you. We can go on quests, fight monsters, save village-folk! I wanna be exactly like you!"

"You want to be an adventurer?," Kobayashi asked.

"Laugh all you want but...," Mia muttered. "...I will. One day."

"How'd you end up as a maid?," Kobayashi asked as she began clumsily drying off Mia with a towel. The fact that she was tipsy didn't help as well.

"Eehhh...you know. I was in a bad spot," Mia sighed. "Turns out its a lot more difficult to kill monsters than it looks right?"

Kobayashi nodded as Mia began ranting happily to her.

"Haha...ah...I really was in a bad spot. So, I went to the castle and began working as a maid, throwing aside my dreams of being a carefree Kobayashi," Mia declared to the mirror.

"And it may have been the best and worst decision of my life."

Kobayashi continued to listen to the naked teenager.

"..how'd you do it, Kobayashi-san?," Mia whimpered. "I mean...it doesn't seem like you care about money, or fame...yet you're filthy rich and well known..."

"It was *hic* Tohru," Kobayashi said. "She's the one who did all this."

"Tohru? Oh...do you wanna...talk? About her?"

She shook her head as she took another swig of light beer.

"Not today maid," Kobayashi said as she stood up. "After all...we are going to get her back tomorrow."

"W-What?!," Mia yelped also standing up. Kobayashi ignored her beautiful naked body. "W-We're going on a quest?! We're going to save Tohru?!"

"That's right."

Mia squealed in excitement as she quickly kissed Kobayashi on the lips for a second, before wrapping her tight in a hug. "...thank you...," Mia let out quietly. "...I won't let you down."

"S-S-She just...kissed me...," Kobayashi thought. "Did that just happen?"

"Umm...yeah. L-Let's get some sleep now," Kobayashi awkwardly said, blushing madly. She couldn't look the maid in the eyes.

"Hmm? What's wrong Kobayashi-sama?," Mia asked innocently. "I thought you liked girls~?"

"A-A-Ah..."

Kobayashi stood as stiff as a statue, looking down at the floor. Her mind was running a billion calculations per second. What was she to do, tempted by this impossibly gorgeous young lady who had just kissed her on the lips?

"I-I-I already...already have a...girlfriend," Kobayashi muttered in embarrassment.

"Ho~?," Mia sang cheekily. "I'm sorry Kobayashi. I guess that was your last kiss then."

"...maybe...have...," Kobayashi muttered.

"What?"

"M-Maybe it doesn't have to be...," Kobayashi nervously muttered again.

"Maybe," Mia said with a grin that could cure cancer. "Perhaps I could reward you again if you're a good mistress!"

"That's not how it works!," the blushing redhead half-yelled.

"How does it work then?"

"L-Let's just...go to sleep now," Kobayashi groaned as she walked out of the bathroom.

Little does she know, that was the first time in a long while that Mia had laughed. She was left there speechless, grinning like a madwoman.

"Maybe you'll reward me when I rescue your girlfriend~," Mia mumbled happily as she got dressed.


End file.
